Jacqueline Mandelman Navarro
|image = TBA |caption = Jacqueline |gender = Female |age = 15 years-old |height = 5 ft. 10 ½ in. (178 cm.) |nationality = American Mexican Hebrew |hometown = San Francisco |born = January 1998-1999 |profession = Student |haircolour = Blackish brown |eyecolour = Brown |food = Cheese chili fries |movie = TBA |series = TBA |colour = Red |song = TBA |fear = TBA |parents = Sarah (mother) Arturo (father, deceased) |siblings = TBA |stepsiblings = N/A |grandparents = TBA |friends = Everyone except enemies |loveinterests = N/A |pets = A dog |otherrelatives = Sharon (maternal aunt) Guy (maternal uncle) Maya (maternal cousin) Adir (maternal cousin) Raviv (maternal cousin) Rebeca (paternal aunt) Paulina (paternal aunt) Diego (paternal uncle) Jesús (paternal cousin) Roger (paternal cousin) Camila (paternal cousin) Martina (paternal cousin) |first = TBA |voice = Kazumi Evans (English-speaking countries) Isabel Lira (Brazil) Cidália Castro (singing voice on Brazil) Sandra de Castro (Portugal) Maggie Vera (Latin America) Olga Velasco (Spain) Anna Cano (singing voice in Spain) Manon Azem (France) Beatrice Caggiula (Italy) Giuliana Jakobeit (Germany) Donna Vrijhof (Netherlands) Siri Nilsen (Norway) Anneli Heed (Sweden) Kiss Virág (Hungary) Agnieszka Kunikowska (Poland) Gabriela Codrea (Romania) Olga Zvereva (Russia) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukraine) }} About her Jacqueline is a courageous 16-year-old country girl who is not afraid to express her own opinions, something that causes a lot of problems for her. Being independent, she is initially fairly unsociable, but eventually she warms up to people and shows that she isn't that bad. At Greeley Academy, the school she studies, she is known as the most energetic, athletic and handy one compared to the other girls but, at middle school, she tended to be clumsy and slow. Also beautiful and flirtatious, she likes to playfully flirt with her male friends and likes to use her Southern Belle charms to seduce boys and get boyfriends. She likes to win, never gives up on anything and dislikes being told that she is doing things the wrong way, besides having a bit of a big ego and enjoying to try to prove her own friends that country people are better than city people, obviously annoying them. However, in spite of her self-assured and extravagant gestures, she seems to be quite pleasant and welcoming to them, a way of demonstrating that, despite her tenacity and somewhat mean tactics, she can have a surprisingly good capacity for love, compassion and understanding. While calm and collected for the most part, she absolutely hates to see her food being rejected and animals being harmed - an issue she has since she was 5 years old, after witnessing her father's - a gorilla - death by the hands of her mother's lover, a hunter. Sarah later fried his pancreas and served for dinner, forcing her to eat while her new stepfather raped her father's remains. When one of these things happens, she is completely unable to manage her anger and probably will become a big problem. Physical appearance She's a tall and lightly stocky 16-year-old girl who has short dark blackish brown hair with short bangs to the left side of her forehead held back by a sapphire blue lightning-shaped hairclip and lighter highlights, brown eyes and dark skin. She wears a lilac buttoned-up sleeveless shirt with a golden yellow collar, sapphire blue cargo pants and black high-heeled tall leather boots with white soles and laces. She also wears a brown bracelet in her right wrist, a watch in her left one and a silver necklace with a red flower-shaped pendant. Category:Females Category:2015 Characters Category:Characters